


The Battle of Avengers Tower

by theshizniiit



Series: Lazy Days At Avengers Tower (Domesticity & Other Stories) [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, also with deaf!clint, because its canon dammit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2599133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshizniiit/pseuds/theshizniiit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, how Thor Odinson single-handedly started the first official Avenger tower-wide  pillow fight.<br/>He doesn't regret it one bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Battle of Avengers Tower

It all starts when Thor get carried away with his celebrating and smacks Clint in the face with a pillow.

The archer falls like a bag of bricks ( _'Drama queen.'_ Tony mutters under his breath, rolling his eyes from the adjacent couch) and everyone freezes. It's dead silent and the air is thick with tension. Thor's arm is still in the air and his eyes are wide.

Then Sam hurls another pillow at Tony. 

Everyone starts moving at once. 

Then it's complete an utter mayhem.

J.A.R.V.I.S monitors the chaos and sets the rules, his even voice narrating the events of the first ever tower-wide Avenger pillow fight.

~

_**'Any person hit four times with any pillow in the tower is out and must report to the living room on the 32nd floor.** _

_**Any Avenger may use any of their special skills, magical, technical or otherwise for their advantage during this game.** _

_**Outside help will not be permitted, therefore no calling of any S.H.E.I.L.D agents or beings from other realms will be allowed.** _

_**Any injuries will be tended to once the game has ended and a winner has been declared.** _

_**I will be neutral for the duration of this event, I will not disclose the location of any team members.** _

_**No cheating will be tolerated.** _

_**Begin.'** _

Everyone scatters.

~

**_"Mr. Stark has been eliminated. Sir, report to the 32nd floor."_ **

The man curses and throws down his pillow, glaring at a smug looking Bruce as he walks past.

~

Clint sees a flash of red hair before he's smacked flat on his back, looking at the ceiling. He feels a few more blows, the shock of the quickness of the attack making him slightly dizzy.

**_"Mr. Barton has been eliminated. Sir, report to the 32nd floor."_ **

~

And so it goes.

~

The entire thing lasts for 9 hours.

Natasha spends most of it in the vents, descending like a spider and hitting everyone she can. She's the last one caught, in the end. She has no idea who it is. They were quick, quick enough to get the drop on her. She's impressed.

She shows up at the living room on 32nd, only to see Clint holding a hearing aid and looking annoyed sitting on the couch, pouting. Thor is sitting next to Bucky (who has feathers lodged in the plates of his arm). The god of thunder's hair is a mess, but he's smiling like he's proud of the fact that he's the one that started it all, an arm around Bucky as the brunet laughs softly. Sam is laying the floor, holding an ice pack to his head, but he shoots Natasha a cute gap-toothed grin when she enters.

"Okay there, Wilson?" She smirks, her eyes shining.

"Yeah," He smiles, "Bruce just hits really fucking hard."

Natasha hears a small, "Sorry, Sam." Before she turns and sees Bruce sitting on another couch, closest to the tv, looking sheepish. His hair sticks up at all angles and puffs of cotton litter his clothing.

"No problem, just remind me never to piss you off." Sam laughs.

Tony and Steve are seated behind one of the couches, Tony covered in cotton and the fabric of a slain pillow, while Steve busies himself picking fluffy white feathers of of his hair and clothing.

Natasha looks at her teammates. Some looking mournful at having lost and some looking thrilled and all looking ridiculous, with feathers stuck everywhere and cotton all over every surface.

The room is silent for a beat before an even british voice rings through the room.

 ** _"The winner is, Virginia "Pepper" Potts."_** J.A.R.V.I.S announces.

The room is silent for a beat, confusion lacing the air.

Steve's brow furrows.

Tony's mouth opens slightly as if he's going to say something, but he decides against it.

Sam sits up, looking confused as he takes the ice pack from his head, looking around.

Thor tilts his head in bewilderment.

Bucky's eyes dart around the room.

Bruce looks around, trying to figure out what's going on and if there's some joke he's missing.

Natasha smirks.

"She wasn't even here!" Clint shouts, throwing his hands in the air.

"Actually," Pepper says, exiting from a side room, holding a small carton of ice cream, the spoon hanging from her mouth. "I was here the entire time." She pads across the room to the kitchen on bare feet. "What kind of spies are you?" she asks flippantly, her brow furrowing and her ponytail swinging behind her.

"That's impossible." Clint breathes, looking like his entire world has ended.

"Seriously, Barton?" Pepper deadpans, eyebrows furrowing, "I hit you all four times."

"What?!"

Thor laughs and claps the archer on the shoulder, "My fellow warrior, you must not be so full of yourself-"

"You too, Thor."

"What?"

The red haired woman puts the ice cream back in the freezer before she pads over the the god of thunder and pats him on the back mockingly, "I'm the one who got you too."

Thor's mouth opens and closes like a fish out of water. Steve snickers and she shoots him a look, one eyebrow raised, "And if I recall Steve, you spewed out a very interesting line of obscenities when I got you too."

Steve's mouth snaps shut with a click.

"Bruce was in the kitchen on the 20th floor, Steve was in the gym, Barnes was in the recreation room on the 5th floor and Sam was in the lounge on the 25th floor." She says, smiling smugly, "Natasha was harder to get. She was in the vents. I got her though, in the end."

"Dammit." Bucky says.

"Jesus Christ-" Sam sighs, placing the ice pack back on his head and laying back down, "We didn't stand a damn _chance_ -"

"And I didn't even need to corner Tony, Bruce did that for me." Pepper quips, "I can't believe you guys are The Worlds Greatest Heroes. It was too easy. Seriously." She laughs.

"You are a mighty warrior, Pepper Potts." Thor booms.

"I know." she smiles, making her way out of the room, "Now clean this up."

She leaves them standing in the living room, feathers, fabric and cotton covering strewn about the tower.

"That's my lady." Tony says in awe.

~

In the end they get a plaque made.

It reads "The Tower-Wide Pillow Battle of 2k14.

Champion: Virginia "Pepper" Potts." 


End file.
